Chapter 393
Cover Volume: 41 Pg.: 87 Baroque Works' Cover Story Vol. 26 - 'A rescue while the Marines are off guard' Quick Summary More of Robin's history is revealed. Long Summary On Ohara Island, Saul finishes his raft so he can leave. When he sees how sad Robin is about him leaving he decides to stay and add a flag. They come to discuss where Saul will go, Saul says back to the sea. Robin says she would like to someday go there too, her mother who is studying archaeology somewhere will return to the island someday and Robin has been studying so she can leave with her. Robin then mentions the Void Century and speaks about the World Government banning people from studying it. She mentions the Poneglyphs, suddenly Saul realises that what Robin is discussing and asks her if she knows her mother's name, Olvia. Saul panics as he realises it means he landed on Ohara and he didn't know. Then Saul gives Robin the information that Ohara is currently the target of Marine Warships on their way to wipe out the scholars. Robin calls him a liar, but Saul insists it's true. Saul sends Robin to her local town to see if everything's okay, he even mentions her mother may have returned. At the Tree of Knowledge, Olvia arrives to warn everyone. Olvia tells them the details of the ill-fated ship that left 6 years ago. The World Government has its sights set on the island. All 33 members of her team were killed leaving her as the soul remaining crewmember, the dead were examined and their belongings traced their origins back to Ohara. Olvia takes the blame from endangering them all, but Clover ensures her the only one taking a hard time is her. She begs everyone to leave, however Clover and the others have other ideas. Knowing this time they cannot stop the World Government from finding out their studies, Clover states they cannot abandon the treasures of Ohara. They come to the conclusion if they run they cannot protect the treasures on Ohara. Her attention is then drawn to another thing, but she states she shouldn't go to see her daughter. A flashback to the day she left, she remembers how Robin cried at the idea of loosing her mother, but she could not abandon her husband's desire to find the truth. Robin is then left in her brother's hands, but straight away his wife Roji shows signs of dislike for taking in another child. Later Robin turned up at the Tree of Knowledge and Clover allowed her in. Clover states Robin is a lot like her mother, Olvia replies once she finds Robin she must sever the ties with her least she become known as the daughter of a criminal. As news of the arrival of a World Government ship hits is announced by a messager, Olvia states they must not say they are related to her in any way. She takes her gun and runs out of the tree. On the coast, Spandine arrives giving orders to arrest anyone who is a scholar. In the town everyone is panicing at a woman running around with a gun, during the panic, Robin and Olvia pass each other by without knowing they are mother and daughter. Elsewhere on the island, Saul is upset by the situation. Elsewhere, Kuzan is awaken to hear the news that Spandine has arrived. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Robin's mother is revealed. *Young Aokiji is seen by the name of Kuzan Character Introduction *Ohara **Nico Olvia *Marines **Kuzan Returning Characters *Cover Story **Marines ***Hina (Mini-Series) **Baroque Works ***Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (Mini-Series) ***Miss Goldenweek (Mini-Series) ***Mr. 5 (Mini-Series) ***Miss Valentine (Mini-Series) *Flashback **Ohara ***Robin ***Clover ***Olvia ***Oharan Clan **Giants ***Saul **World Government ***Spandine Anime Episode Episode 276 Site Navigation 393